My Verison Of Beauty and the Beast
by CatherineChandler38
Summary: My version of Beauty and the Beast for Catherine and Vincent
1. Chapter 1

_Beauty and the Beast_

_By: Kristy, Becka, Cheynne, Casandra_

_( I know some of you where reading this, we took it down to improve it we hope you guys like it)(We do not own Beauty and the Beast or the characters)_

_Chapter 1_

_Vincent's Surprise From Catherine:_

_"Catherine if you want to go I will lock up this tonight"_

_"No Tess you go home i'll like up"_

_"alright see you tomorrow drive safe"_

_"yah see you tomorrow"_

_"cat an hour later arrives home to an injuried boyfriend Vincent"_

_"Vincent! wake up please i need you"_

_"Catherine we got to get the bullet out and i'll be fine"_

_"what can I do"_

_"reach into my jacket pocket on chair and hand me the pocket knife"_

_"what I can't remove that by myself"_

_"just get the knife please i'll do it"_

_"Vincent removes the bullet and he then, heals quickly"_

_"i'll be fine now"_

_"I don't now how to say this'_

_"something wrong are you sick"_

_"no i'm not sick"_

_"then what, you can tell me i'll listen"_

_"I had blood drawn and a ultrasound done"_

_"what are you trying to say Catherine"_

_"i'm pregnant Vincent and you're the father"_

_"you're kidding me"_

_"I wish I was here is the ultrasound print outs she told me to give to the ob"_

_"How far long"_

_"three months yesterday"_

_"i am not going back to a doctor"_

_"why you have to"_

_"i am worried that she will pick up on the beast if the baby has any of it in its DNA"_

_"i will be your doctor I will have to exam you once J.T gets me an ultrasound machine from the lab at the school"_

_"ok i'm getting ready for are you staying"_

_"yah i am staying to protect you"_

_"just in case Evan shows up drunk again"_

_"that time I was glad I was on that fire escape"_

_"follow me up upstairs we can talk their"_

_ "Vincent follows Catherine upstairs where she puts on some night clothes"_

_"can you move off the bed so I can make it"_

_"no I may not"_

_"come on i'm tired and want to go to bed"_

_"alright i'll move, Vincent then helps Catherine make the bed"_

_"hey Catherine do I still have the clothes I left here"_

_"yah I thank so let me check Vincent"_

_"i'll be here"_

_ "three minutes later she returns with him the clean clothes for tomorrow"_

_"I will sit them here ok"_

_"yah"_

_ "Catherine then, gets dizzy"_

_"Catherine you ok, as Vincent runs to her side"_

_"I think I need to sit down"_

_"here, Vincent lays Catherine down and snuggles up besides"_

_"I feel much better now thanks"_

_"yah no problem go to sleep then, I will go call J.T to tell him where i'm at so he doen't get worried"_

_ "before Vincent could say that Catherine was fast asleep in his arms, he carefully place her on her side of the bed and called J.T in the living room"_

_"Vincent where are you at I am worried sick"_

_"i'm at Catherine's she needs protection for awhile I am bring her to the warehouse tomorrow for you to run some tests"_

_"why whats wrong is she sick"_

_"you're going to be a uncle J.T"_

_"what she's pregnant"_

_"yah and she is not feeling good she was dizzy a few minutes ago but I think it was to the fact of nerves and she was also extremely tired"_

_"ok what if Heather comes home she could take care of her and she can not see you after all you are suppose to be dead"_

_"Heather is out of town for the week with there dad Catherine couldn't go because of work, and to be honest I am glad she didn't now_

_"alright night man and take care of her tonight, if you need anything else tonight just call alright i'm am here for you and Catherine"_

_"alright bye, Vincent hangs up the phone and sneeks back into the bedroom with Catherine"_

_ "Catherine snuggles back on to his side, where she sleeps all night"_

* * *

**I will publish the next chapter tomorrow if I have time to complete the next one it might be today it just depends because I am now homeschooled so I will try my very best to do another before I go to bed tonight...**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 _

_A New Life For Cat and Vincent_

_"The next day Vincent got up ahead of Catherine and made Breakfast, when she woke she could smell"_

_"Vincent, saying his name as she set up in the bed, Vincent"_

_"I am in the kitchen"_

_"How long have you been up"_

_"few hours I think, I didn't want to wake you"_

_"Catherine thanks for not waking me and i'm sorry for scaring you will the dizzy spell last night I do that went I get extremely tired I have even when I was child"_

_"Ok I never knew that Catherine"_

_"I never thought I would have to tell you, or at least I didn't think to"_

_"Catherine someone is coming up the elevator"_

_"a text then, come threw on the phone"_

_"it's Heather go i'll shut the stove off and I will pack and meet at the warehouse in a hour if do not here by then, text me alright"_

_"Ok an hour, Vincent kisses her and down the fire escape he goes as Heather turned the knob"_

_"yah dad told me you where coming home I made breakfast but I have to go out of town it is work related i'm sorry"_

_"ok how long will you been away Catherine"_

_"i don't know but I will let you know I promise"_

_"Ok i'll help you pack"_

_"already have did it last night when Joe called"_

_"ok drive safe please"_

_"I will, Catherine then, heads down to her car where Vincent then, calls"_

_"hey sorry I am just leaving the house it was a little harder getting away from Heather them, I thought"_

_"ok Catherine see you in a little bit"_

_"yah see you in a bit"_

_"Catherine a hour later pulls in to the warehouse"_

_"J.T it's me open the door"_

_"here Catherine"_

_"Vincent where is J.T'_

_"getting supplies from his lab to keep an eye on the baby"_

_"oh ok I see"_

_"I cleared out a dresser for your things if you would like"_

_"oh ok"_

_"um Catherine I have a question for you while J.T isn't here so he doesn't inter up your answer"_

_"yah I know how he can be Vincent"_

_"Will you marry me?"_

_"yes yes of coarse I will marry you, why would I, Catherine kisses Vincent"_

_"this ring was my mom's when her and my father where engaged I think she would want you to have it"_

_"It's pretty"_

_"you like it"_

_"yah I like it"_

_"everything is perfect now"_

_ "J.T you're back"_

_"why you guys so cheery, J.T with a smile on his face"_

_"Catherine just said yes"_

_"really"_

_"yah"_

_"congrads guys but I need help getting the ultrasound machine in side before the law comes looking for it" _

_"ok I got it be right babe"_

_"ok yell and I will get the door"_

_"no you stay out of the way i can't risk you getting hurt right now"_

_"Ok i will stay out of the way for the you and the baby's sake I can promise you that much"_

_ "Catherine goes and begins to unpack her things into the dresser and a couple of boxes she had put in the car before Heather got home"_

_"now lets unpack you"_

_"done did"_

_"is there anything I can get you"_

_"some water if you think it is safe for me to take my fish oil pills I take"_

_"lets not take them for awhile I think that is on the lists you are not suppose to have but I will find my medical books with research in them alright"_

_"yah you that I still need something to drink though"_

_"I will get you some water"_

_"thanks Vincent"_

_"Vincent wheres J.T"_

_"He went to teach his chem class"_

_"hand me my gun" _

_"no you stay I will check it out it could be murifield"_

_"no stay if it is they could take or kill you please I love you and do not want anything to happen to you" _

_"Alright one sign you are in trouble I am coming downstairs"_

_"there wont be"_

_ "a few minutes later Catherine returns with out a mark and Tess came and arrested the guy that was snooping around the warehouse"_

_"Vincent i'm sorry I am just not use to being on the side lines next time you can do it just do not beast out that is we do not need it someone telling the cops"_

* * *

**I managed to give you guys the second chapter today..**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 _

_A Child Is Born_

_ "The next, day Catherine awakes up to a upset stomach, so she darts to the bathroom"_

_"Catherine you okay"_

_"I don't know"_

_"Vincent, I got your hair"_

_"I am done but I can barely walk because I am to weak"_

_"Alright wrap your arms around my neck, Vincent carries her back to bed, and calls J.T"_

_"Vincent is everything alright'_

_"I need you to bring some needs to the warehouse to run tests on Catherine she is showing a little and is bad sick"_

_"isn't sickness normal"_

_"not the way she is going it isn't I am worried so please hurry"_

_"i'm on my way be there in few"_

_"ok bye, Vincent rushes to Catherine's side once again" _

_"How you feeling"_

_"thirsty and tired mainly"_

_"i'll get you something to drink alright"_

_"okay"_

_"I wont be long"_

_ "five minutes later Vincent arrives with some Ice tea"_

_"here slowly please"_

_"much better, are you okay"_

_"Catherine the rate you are going with this pregnancy you will not make it if it is the genes doing this"_

_"what can we do"_

_"abortion but I know you wouldn't want that"_

_"thats right what about the serum that J.T made when you where having the black outs could thoughs have any effect on are child to stop it"_

_"yes it might I will talk to J.T he is going to draw blood and run tests to figure it out and if it is causing this we will try it I promise"_

_"okay it was a thought"_

_"yah good one at that, you okay"_

_"i'm cold" _

_"hold on, Vincent slips off his boots and slips into where she snuggles into his chest" _

_"much better"_

_"Vincent, Catherine i'm back"_

_ "Vincent gets up and draws blood from Catherine's right arm_

_"here J.T, Catherine i'll be in the room yell if you need anything"_

_ "thirty minutes later"_

_"we where right it's the genes"_

_"Okay Catherine give idea and I think we should try it now"_

_"well"_

_"the serum that you made when I was having those black outs"_

_"okay we can try that Vincent"_

_"okay give it to me and I will give it to her"_

_"I think I should V."_

_"and who is the one with medical training"_

_"good point she will probably want you to do"_

_ "they enter the room and inject it into Catherine"_

_"we will know by tonight"_

_ "that night Catherine still had not changed at all" _

_"J.T it's not working at all, the rate she is going you guys will be parents by Friday of next week"_

_"what about Heather I was suppose to meet her tomorrow for lunch, but I will call her tomorrow and say I am sick it is probably for the best"_

_" yah it probably is Cat"_

_"Cat you never call me that"_

_"Well you are going to be my wife soon"_

_"I don't want to wait I want to marry you today"_

_"mm that hurt"_

_"what did I didn't hurt you did I"_

_'this kid a has mean kick Vincent that is what hurts talk about a kidney shot"_

_"i am sorry"_

_"I was thinking of names earlier today"_

_"what are they"_

_"Zoe Isabel Keller if it is a girl, and I thought of boy names what about Micheal William Keller after your dad and brother"_

_"I would have never thought of those they are beautiful Catherine"_

_"Why thank you and I smart help me up on to my feet"_

_"bathroom again"_

_"yes I sware every five minutes"_

_ "Tess then arrives at the warehouse and does not even knock and it had only been a week seen she seen Catherine and she was still skinny"_

_"oh my god Catherine"_

_"Tess this is bad timing you should have texted or called me before just showing up like this"_

_"well what is the excuse this time"_

_"what does it look like"_

_"okay Catherine lets sit you down on the sofa now, Vincent sets her down on the coach and her and Tess talk all day and it did help that she knew Vincent's secret"_

_"I am sorry so Tess I haven't been keeping you posted but Vincent has not been letting me even call my dad or Heather for that matter"_

_"with this happening it is best that you do not have contact and they are fine I seen them last night'_

_"thanks after the baby is born me and Vincent are leaving for Denver I am going to have you tell them I was killed and my body was found near a creek just outside of town"_

_"I will make sure it is closed casket because there is not going to be a body"_

_"exactly Tess"_

_"Tess will you mind helping me up please"_

_"the bathroom thing is it true"_

_"the every five minutes"_

_"okay go I will be right here"_

_ "five seconds later"_

_"Tess come here please and hurry"_

_"I am coming, she runs to the bathroom"_

_ "she knocks"_

_"call Vincent with my phone on the counter it will be listed under V. hurry I think my water has broke"_

_ "she runs and dials the number"_

_"Vincent its Tess Catherine is in labor you need to get home now"_

_"i'm on my way now"_

_ "she runs back to the bathroom"_

_"you okay"_

_"the door is unlocked I need to lay down"_

_"okay come on easy, here is the bed"_

_"thanks Tess I am glad you where here to get to that phone"_

_"no problem just rest and he will be here soon"_

_ "Vincent arrives home"_

_"watch out Tess"_

_"here"_

_"Catherine"_

_"Vincent thank god you are home"_

_"Tess almost called for medical help"_

_"she isn't going to a hospital she can't"_

_"oh because of the gene that is pumping threw baby"_

_"exactly Tess she can't"_

_"Tess call J.T we may need his help"_

_ "she leaves the room"_

_"why do we need J.T mm"_

_"we don't I just needed her out of my way at the moment"_

_"we do not need you to beast out right now you here me do it for me"_

_"trust me I wont I have been learning to control it"_

_"mm"_

_"another one"_

_ " an hour later before J.T could arrive Catherine has there daughter Zoe"_

_"looks like J.T didn't make it"_

_"yah Tess he didn't"_

_"Vincent let me see her"_

_"Here Catherine_

_"Tess would you like to hold her"_

_"really I would be honored"_

_ "J.T arrives and runs up the stairs"_

_"I suppose I am to late to do anything"_

_"J.T we would like to me Zoe Isabel Keller"_

_"oh guys she is beautiful"_

_"thanks J.T"_

_"oh Vincent hand me my ring I might be able to ware it now"_

_"what ring"_

_"here Catherine, he slips in on"_

_"you guys are in engaged"_

_"yes Tess would you stand up for me please"_

_"yes I would you guys need to pack up now I just told Heather you have passed away"_

_"lets go I have already packed are clothes and things"_

_'J.T you take the baby down to the car please"_

_"of coarse"_

* * *

**Here is Chapter three please review of what you think and tell me what you think will happen in the next chapter...**_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter _

_The Missing Person's Case_

_Catherine and Vincent drove for three days straight until they arrived in Denver, they would have taken a plane but with Vincent not have id or anything that would have been hard to explain or get on the plane at that matter"_

_"well here is the warehouse it isn't much at all"_

_"A family is the people not the building alright"_

_"now Vincent I am going into hiding"_

_"you don''t have to Catherine"_

_"we will have to use cash from here on out"_

_"wait what are you talking about"_

_"Tess after Zoe was born she told my family I was dead she told them that my bound was found by a creek, there will be a funeral for me tomorrow"_

_"I am sorry I didn't know that Tess did that Catherine, Vincent hugs a kisses her on her four head"_

_"it's okay I have you guys that is the main thing"_

_"J.T is coming to visit next week if that is alright"_

_"yah we have plenty of room"_

_ "Zoe beings to Cry"_

_"Zoe it's okay shhh, Catherine the then, picks her up and makes a bottle"_

_"Vincent can you hold her for me please"_

_"alright let me see her"_

_"okay here is the bottle can you feed her I would really mind"_

_"you okay"_

_"I am just tired from all the driving then, carrying everything in and having a baby to care for"_

_"yah I know what you mean"_

_"Catherine I think she is asleep"_

_"set her back in her car seat to sleep i'll get the pack in play set up when she gets up I need to go up stairs"_

_"i'll follow"_

_"okay she is sleeping what wouldn't hurt"_

_ "why'll they are upstairs they hear a crash and coming running"_

_"Zoe"_

_"Catherine she is missing"_

_"murifield found us we should have stayed put there in the warehouse in New york we where hid there"_

_"We will find her I promise"_

_"Vincent, J.T did tests on Zoe and she does not have any trace of the beast in her"_

_"she doesn't have it"_

_"yah I know he just called and told me, now she is missing"_

_"it's not are faults we will find her"_

_ Catherine goes to the police station to get her in the missing person's. She then, went back to the house where Vincent had put wood over the broken window in Zoe's room._

_"Vincent"_

_"i'm in here Catherine"_

_"Vincent she in the database but with her being a baby it is going be hard to find her"_

_ Catherine beings to cry and Vincent wraps his arms around her and gives her a kiss on the forehead._

_"thanks Vincent I love you"_

_"I love you to Catherine"_

_"I wish Zoe was old enough to have a phone her"_

_"me to because it would make it much easier"_

_ Catherine and Vincent look until a little after dark. It lead them in subway tunnels three days later after she was taken._

_"stay Catherine if a train comes you will not be able to move quick enough"_

_"i'll stay I promise"_

_ Why'll Vincent was in the tunnel Catherine stood there on the platform and a little boy peeked around the corner._

_"hey there where is mom, no it's okay i'm a cop my names Catherine whats yours"_

_"Collin and I was taken out of my bedroom last night and then they brought in a baby last night as well"_

_"Collin can you show me why'll they are gone"_

_"why"_

_"I will get you guys out of here but you have to show me"_

_"okay follow me"_

_ Collin then, leads Catherine to Zoe"_

_"Zoe my baby thank god"_

_"you're Zoe's mom"_

_"yes Collin I am now lets get you guys out here okay"_

_"lets go home"_

_ Back on the platform Catherine calls Vincent and tells him, he arrives back in a blink of an eye._

_"Zoe"_

_"Vincent this is Collin he has been in the database for two years tops"_

_"Catherine get Zoe and the boy out of her someone is coming"_

_ Catherine then, puts Zoe and Collin out of sight where they can not be seen._

_"Collin hold Zoe okay I have to help Vincent"_

_"okay"_

_ Catherine then, runs back to Vincent and pulls her gun from the holster._

_"don't move another step or even breathe and I shoot"_

_ Catherine decides to call Joe and tells him for Collin lee Sulters to meet them at the Denver airport we found there son and the guy that took him is on his way to the county jail where he will be transfered back to New York tomorrow. So the next Day Collin was given back to his parents. _

* * *

**I know this one you may not have liked and it wasn't has long as last time but here it is I will try and publish more by tomorrow**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5 _

_The Big Day For Catherine_

_ "Catherine was up at the crack of dawn, she grabbed some clothes and hoped into the shower, when came out of the bathroom Vincent and Zoe was still fast asleep, she grab a bottle of water and wrote a note that she was going to New York for two days and she would be back"_

_"she started the car and pulled out, Vincent awoke an hour later to find the note"_

_Dear Vincent,_

_ I got a texted earlier before you waked I am no longer going to be in hiding. Tess told them that the truth because my father has a heart attack and is not going to live. I am on my way to New York I have my phone call if you want to check in on him._

_Your Fiance,_

_Catherine Chandler_

_"Vincent picked up his phone and dialed Catherine's number"_

_"Catherine where are you I got the letter but turn around I just called Tess it wasn't her your dad is fine it is murifield it's a trap"_

_"I don't believe I am already on my way can't leave Zoe so I am pulling in now get her ready to go"_

_ "she comes up the stairs"_

_"I thought I told you to start getting her ready"_

_"you are not taking her"_

_"what if my dad is sick he will never get to see her and that is a risk I will not take Vincent so get out of my way"_

_"you still are not taking her what if it is murifield"_

_"you know what until you can learn telling me where I can not taking my baby girl here is your mom's ring back it's no longer mine"_

_ "Catherine gets Zoe and baby supplies and leaves and Vincent is stumped, he then, dials J.T's number"_

_"V. it everything okay with Catherine and Zoe"_

_"She left me J.T'_

_"what why?"_

_"Tess aparently messaged her telling her to come home her dad was on his death bed, so she went to pack up Zoe and I told her text told me that everything was fine her phone has went missing so she got a burner to let everyone know"_

_"oh god I will go sit in the hospital parking lot by the entrance to wait on here okay"_

_"J.T she has given me my mom's ring back as well she is really tick off"_

_"okay do not worry I will get her home as soon as I can"_

_"thanks"_

_"bye"_

_ "J.T then, catches her at the hospital"_

_"Catherine V. called I just check there is no one in the hospital by Thomas Chandler"_

_'J.T thank god I am being followed I should have listened to Vincent"_

_"a black suv"_

_"yah that is what has been following me"_

_"come on we will take your car"_

_"J.T is there a risk they would follow me to my dad's house"_

_"no because they will not kidnap or anything was witnesses around you and Zoe"_

_"Catherine then, drives out to her dad's with J.T"_

_ "she then, knocks on the door"_

_"coming"_

_"Catherine we where told you where dead"_

_"yah so you guys wouldn't coming looking for me"_

_"come on in"_

_"J.T bring Zoe"_

_"dad meet your granddaughter Zoe Isabel Keller"_

_"have a sit may I, then takes Zoe into his arms and goes to get Brooke"_

_"Catherine its so good to see you again may I hold Zoe"_

_"of coarse"_

_"what brings you back"_

_"I was being followed because I got a message saying you where in the hospital and wasn't going make oh my god Vincent hold I have to call and say i'm sorry"_

_"who is Vincent"_

_"Zoe's father I got mad at him because he wanted come with me and I told him to stay because with you being sick it would be to much of a shock"_

_"J.T burner"_

_"here Catherine"_

_ "she goes into the other room and dials Vincent's number"_

_"Vincent I am sorry I will put that ring back on as soon as I return to Denver"_

_"don't worry about it how is your father"_

_"you where right I was followed all the way to the hospital grounds and then, I ran into J.T, I am at my dad's house he and Brooke are playing with Zoe"_

_"are you nuts going there"_

_"Vincent, dang it there might have been a time where I thought he was going to die we will marry when I get back I promise we are heading back now"_

_ "she enters the room"_

_"um dad I am sorry Vincent is getting sick so I am going to have leave"_

_"can you come tomorrow then, and bring Vincent with you I would like to meet him"_

_"dad I live in Denver now it took me three days just to get here"_

_"oh I see"_

_"I will fly you down for the wedding I promise"_

_"well thanks"_

_"Catherine can I talk to you before you leave"_

_"sure Brooke"_

_ "they go to the kitchen"_

_"what where your signs"_

_"of pregnancy"_

_"yah"_

_"well I had the morring sickness and I didn't have my cycles really and started to gain weight"_

_"Okay i will let you know when we come for the wedding i'm going to make a doctors appointment tomorrow"_

_"okay I got to go"_

_ "her and J.T the drive for three and a half days back to the warehouse in Denver"_

_"Vincent are you here, she runs into his arms"_

_"i'm so sorry I didn't mean what I said"_

_"where's Zoe"_

_"right here Vincent"_

_"J.T its good to see you again"_

_ "Six Months Later"_

_ "the music plays and Catherine walks down the aisle that J.T had layed for her to walk on"_

_"we gather here today unite this man and woman in holy mantra monny, if anyone could so just cause in why these two should not be married please speak now or forever hold you peace, okay then take right hands please do you Vincent take Catherine to be your wife threw sickness and health threw good times and bad as long as you both shall live"_

_"I Do"_

_"Do you Catherine take Vincent to be husband threw sickness and in health threw good times and bad as long as you both shall live"_

_"I Do"_

_"I then, in the power in vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride"_

* * *

**I will try and get more by Sunday afternoon for you guys..**

**I hope u liked it and tell me what you thought and what u think will happen in the next chapter...**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A New Life

"the day after the wedding Vincent awoke first, he got Zoe up and in her swing, then, made breakfast before Catherine awoke"

"Vincent where are you"

"kitchen babe"

"J.T bought Zoe a baby swing"

"she will be a year old tomorrow"

"she has gotten so big Catherine I can't even believe it"

"so you can give me my wedding present"

"what is that"

"a son"

"really"

"I am not bluffing"

"I would like that even more but I am not going to chance it"

"what you said that"

"I know what I said we are lucky Zoe didn't kill you why'll you were pregnant, but she is showing signs of having less an less of the beast as she grows"

"how do you know"

"J.T has been sneaking a samples"

"behind my back"

"when they say the first, year is the hardest"

"yah really"

"I made breakfast"

"no thanks i'm not hungray"

"alright where are you going"

"to get dress"

"Catherine wait i'm so sorry please"

"alright i'm sorry to for yelling"

"yah, Vincent kisses Catherine"

"i love you always"

"me too I will always love you and protect you and are family"

"something like the sound of a plane then, shows up at the warehouse"

"you hear that"

"yes I do"

"Vincent runs to the window and see a murifield chopture and the men where jumping off and onto the roof"

"Catherine get Zoe"

"oh my god Zoe"

"Catherine and Vincent then go down into the sewer tunnels with Zoe"

"Cat hide here and don't move here me"

"yes I wont but where are you going"

"to kill them"

"no"

"I will protect me family like I promised you"

"what if they find us why'll you are gone"

"Catherine trust me I love you and I love you Zoe be good for me please"

"she could tell in his eyes that he wouldn't be coming back she would have raise Zoe on her own, after the noise was gone she came out and headed to Tess's apartment where she would be safe for the night. She knocked on Tess's door"

"Catherine oh my god"

"can I see your phone I need to call J.T"

"okay here sit down and here is the phone"

"thanks I will holler if I need anything"

she dialed the number and J.T picked up"

"Tess I can't find them"

"J.T it's Catherine can you meet me over at Tess's something has happened Vincent"

"I am on my way Catherine"

"thanks"

"J.T arrives and hurrys to Catherine and Zoe"

"hey what is going on"

"murifield attacked us and Vincent hid us in a tight space in the tunnels and I heard a gun shot and I have not heard from him seens I think he is dead because there was blood all over the place when I came out"

"Zoe go to sleep please"

"may I Catherine"

"yes I need to take a break, tomorrow me and Tess are searching the tunnels tomorrow"

"is it safe to go"

"J.T if I don;'t come back tomorrow Vincent and I drawed up papers where you will take Zoe"

"I will not"

"if I am not saying I will not"

"okay but you better come back safe"

"I will when I find my husband"

"okay I trust you"

The next day they where up at the crack of dawn and Catherine says good bye to Zoe porbably for the last time. She hands Zoe to J.T and tells her to take care of her baby and they leave.

"Tess we where here last night we are close"

They turn the corner witch then leads them to a door with thumb print scanners.

"we can't get in"

"give me the water bottle that is for Vincent"

"here"

"we will just dump the water here on the scanner and there"

"where in"

"yes we are"

Catherine and Tess then search the building and they find Vincent.

"Catherine"

"shh it okay I am going to get you out of here I sware"

"its a trap they want you"

"what"

"hold it right there and do not move turn around now"

Catherine turns around.

"pull out your gun and set it on the ground"

Catherine pulls her gun and fires where she hits the agent

"Tess get him out and don't look back"

"Catherine I wont leave you"

"take care of are daughter"

"Tess go I will take of Zoe"

"but Vincent"

"no butts go now"

Gun shots are then fired inside a room where Cat and Vincent are and Tess goes home where J.T is waiting.

"where is Catherine"

"we got to Vincent but they didn't make it out they where shot"

"I am going back tomorrow with the poilce to retrive their bodies"

"go tonight murifield will have hidden them by tomorrow"

Tess then goes back down there with back up and it became a crime scene when there bodies where not found. It becomes a missing person's case for Catherine because Vincent is suppose to be dead. Months passed and they didn't show and Zoe turned two years old. J.T offically adopted Zoe as a daughter and he knew he wanted Zoe to know how her parents are and she will. There was a closing in the case and a funeral took place for Catherine. J.T took Zoe to the funeral where they place a red and pink rose on the coffen. J.T after the funeral seens there is a grave with Vincent's name on the head stone he place a red one on Vincent's grave. He took Zoe home and layed her down for a nap that afternoon. Why'll she was asleep a noise came from the sewer drain entrance. J.T picked up the gun he had bought to protect Zoe and looked down the stair well to find Catherine and Vincent.

"nice to see yah J.T"

"I need to go and tell Tess that I am okay"

"Catherine there is something you need to know"

"there was funeral for you today"

"oh god wheres my baby girl"

"Vincent's room asleep"

"I don't care"

"thanks J.T for watching her I appericate but we are going to take her across the boarded"

"I offically adopted her"

"wait but if I tell them I was kidnapped my death certificate will be erased"

"okay go I will be waiting"

"Vincent lets go see Zoe before I go"

Vincent and Catherine then wake Zoe up from her nap.

"momma"

"I missed you so much"

"high Zoe"

"daddy"

Vincent then sets her on his lap and she falls asleep.

"I will be back okay"

Catherine was declaired kidnapped and was able to escape. Her and Vincent came out of hidding because Vincent was found when she was throwin into the cage with him. NYPD was given and award for best special victims unit and Catherine took the place of Joe. She hired Vincent and he became the best knowin detective in New York.


End file.
